


Open Your Eyes

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: Sasuke returns to past, accidentally taking Naruto with him.





	Open Your Eyes

What would you do for another chance?

Didn't you know that to gain something,

you have to lose something in return?

 

_You can't have both._

 

You aren't child anymore.

 

Coins flippin' around - you have to decide.

To save others, you have to save yourself.

Too lost in your memories,

too lost in hate.

 

_Can't you see?_

 

You haven't realized that he has changed.

He isn't there anymore.

 

Coins flippin' around - _you haven't decided._

 

You wan't both.

_You wan't everything._

 

You have decided.

And you think that he will be there.

_Like he was then._

 

Byt you know, he remembers.

He remembers because you took him with you.

 

_You wanted both, buth you can't have - not anymore._

 

You thought that no matter what you'll do, he will be there.

He gaved you everything then - he will give you everything _again_ now.

 

_But it's too late - you're too late._

 

You haven't realized it yet.

_Or maybe you have, but maybe you don't care._

 

They wan't more from you, and you give them more.

_Their eyes demanding, demanding always more - why can't you be like your brother?_

 

And now, when he is standing front of you, you realize.

_Emotions running inside of your head._

 

Coins flippin' around - are you happy?

Once again you have lost, and world grumbles around you.

 

You didn't want him then and you can't have him.

 

_You left him with broken heart - he gaved you everything and you betrayed him._

 

Once again your brother has win.

_He learned to break that cage, now he can fly._

He losed something and gained something.

_Something that mattered more than pride._

 

And now you have lost.

_Why?_

For something that you thought was more precious to you than his love.

 

Coins flippin' around - you have lost.

 

_You didn't want this._

 

Too lost in your memories.

Your soul and heart too broken now to be healed.

 

_Are you happy now?_

 

 

 


End file.
